Vegeta und die Talkshow
by wirbelwind
Summary: [geschrieben 2002] Was passiert, wenn eine Frau mit Dauergrinsen unsere Helden zum Thema Saiyajins ausfragt? Kann Vegeta seine Nerven behalten, wenn es zu seinem Heimatplaneten kommt? pls review!


**Vegeta und die Talkshow  
**   
Buu war besiegt. Die Menschen hatten die Erinnerung an ihn verloren, doch erinnerten sie sich dafür mehr denn je an die seltsamen Leute, die an den Cell-Spielen teilgenommen hatten. An jene, die ganz plötzlich Blond wurden. So wie die zwei Jungen, die in der Kindersektion des Kampfsportturniers teilgenommen hatten. Wie der Goldene Krieger, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Was waren das für welche, außerirdische?

Mehr denn je wollten die Leute wissen, wer diese Leute waren. Einige, die beim großen Kampfsportturnier ganz hinten saßen, wo auch Son Goku, Vegeta & Co. die Jungs beobachtet hatten, erinnerten sich an Worte wie Verwandlung und Super Saiyajin. War das etwa schon die Antwort auf die vielen Fragen? Langsam sprachen sich die Geschichte herum. Einige behaupteten, es wäre nur eine Sekte, die mit Lichteffekten und dergleichen arbeiteten. Andere wiederum sagten, es wäre eine Rasse aus alten Zeiten, die sich Saiyajin nennt. Die nächsten waren steif und fest davon überzeugt, dass es Außerirdische waren, denn sie erinnerten sich an diese seltsamen Kapseln, mit denen damals zwei Störenfriede auf die Erde gekommen waren. Erinnerten sich, dass auch damals das Wort Saiyajin gefallen war. Was auch immer das hieß. Verzweifelt versuchten Reporter und große Fernsehsender dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Doch alles, was berichtet wurde traf die Wahrheit nicht im entferntesten. Den Z-Kämpfern ging das langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. Besonders Vegeta empfand es zum teil als persönliche Beleidigung. Die Saiyajins eine Sekte. Pah, wie konnte man nur so einen Stuss reden? Als die Reporter dann immer aufdringlicher wurden, auf der Straße alle Passanten nach ihrer Meinung und ihrem Wissen zu fragen, platzte ihnen der Kragen. Als die Interviews dann nicht mehr als Umfrage Zettel im Briefkasten zu finden waren, sondern durch anrufe getätigt wurden, reichte es ein für alle mal. Sie riefen eine "Krisensitzung" ein, auf der sie beschlossen, sich zu stellen. Sollte doch alle Welt wissen, was es mit den Saiyajins auf sich hatte. Vielleicht würde dann endlich wieder Ruhe einkehren.

Als dann wieder einmal das Telefon klingelte nahm Bulma ab. Sie beantwortete wie immer nicht die Fragen, sondern bot ihnen diesmal die ganze Wahrheit an. Der Konzern, der dahinter stand, konnte natürlich nicht wissen, ob sie log oder nicht, doch er sah schon die Einschaltquoten in die Höhe schießen. Also vereinbarte Bulma mit ihm einen Termin. Es sollte wie eine Art Talkshow werden. In einer weiteren Sitzung beschlossen sie dann, dass Vegeta, Son Goku und ihre Söhne gehen sollten. An Trunks und Son Goten konnte man sich ohnehin erinnern und auch Son Gohan war als "Goldener Krieger" in aller Munde. Son Goku war auch ein relativ bekanntes Gesicht und sowieso ein Saiyajin reinen Blutes, ebenso wie Vegeta.

Sie saßen alle zusammen auf einem weichen Sofa. Noch sprach Carla. Diese Frau mit dem komischen Dauergrinsen, die die Fragen stellen würde. Son Goku, Vegeta und Son Gohan waren schweigsam, ihre Mienen ausdruckslos. Nur Trunks und Son Goten waren total aufgeregt. Sie waren im Fernsehen! Mit großen Augen schauten sie sich um, als wollten sie kein Detail missen. Vegeta dachte da ganz anders. Ihm war das alles ziemlich scheiß egal. Er fühlte sich hier nicht wohl. Am liebsten wäre er gleich wieder gegangen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er auch nicht riskieren, dass man ihn als Feigling bezeichnete. Son Goku und Son Gohan waren da etwas interessierter. Auch sie schauten sich um, zwar nicht so auffällig wie die kleinen, aber sie taten es. "Und nun kommen wir zu unserer ersten Frage." Carla wandte sich den Saiyajins zu und lächelte jeden von ihnen an. 'Grins nicht so blöd.' "Es ist wahrscheinlich die, die alle am meisten interessiert." 'Alle außer uns,' "Was sind denn nun eigentlich Saiyajins? Eine Sekte, eine altertümliche Rasse oder gar Außerirdische?" 'Das nennt man dann Allgemeinbildung.' "Wer von ihnen möchte die Frage beantworten?" 'Sind wir hier bei 'Wünsch dir was'?' Son Goku blickte Vegeta fragend an. 'Jaja, ich mach ja schon.' Es nickte. "Sehr gut, darf ich sie zunächst nach ihrem Namen fragen?" 'Ist der wichtig?' "Vegeta." "Klingt interessant." 'Woll'n sie mal wissen, wie ihr Name klingt?' Als Vegeta nix sagte, fuhr Carla etwas verstört fort. "Nagut, zurück zur Frage. Was sind Saiyajins? Sekte? Rasse? Außerirdische?" 'Ich würd' gern meine Mamma anrufen.' "Die Alternativen sind allesamt beschissen." Trunks und Son Goten lachten laut los, auch Son Goku und Son Gohan hatten Schwierigkeiten ihr lachen zu unterdrücken. Vegeta aber blieb ernst, verzog keine Miene. Carla war etwas irritiert. Das Publikum scheinbar auch, denn bis auf das Gelächter der Jungen war nichts zu hören. "Ähm, ja..." Carla fing sich langsam wieder. "Würden sie uns dann ihre Meinung schildern?" 'Seit wann geht's hier darum, was ich denke?' "Das Wort Sekte im Zusammenhang mit Saiyajins zu benutzen ist absolut demütigend." Trunks und Son Goten wurden still und hörten gespannt zu. "Rasse und Außerirdische sollten sie nur sagen, wenn sie sich selbst als solches bezeichnet." "Also sind die Saiyajins eine, sagen wir mal, Gattung wie die Menschen?" "Könnte man so sagen." "Und wie sehen sie aus?" 'Armes Erdenweib...' "Das kommt ganz auf die Tageszeit an." Das Publikum lachte. 'Was ist daran so witzig?' "Guter Witz!" Vegeta zog die Braue hoch und starrte sie an. "Ähm, das war kein Witz." Mischte sich Son Goku ein. "Kein Witz?" "Nein." Sagte Vegeta kalt. 'Dumme Kuh.' Das Publikum verstummte. Alles war still. "Ähm, dann erklären sie uns doch mal, wie sie das meinen." "Ganz einfach, ein Saiyajin sieht sich immer gleich aus." 'Ist doch gar nicht so schwer, auch wenn man so bescheuert ist wie du, oder?' "Nagut, vielleicht erläutern sie uns dann, wie sie die meiste Zeit aussehen." "Wie jeder hier, wenn man ihnen den Schwanz abschneidet." Carla starrte ihn an. Irgendwie wusste niemand, was er davon halten sollte, außer natürlich die Saiyajins. 'Hab ich was falsches gesagt?' "Ein Saiyajin hat gewöhnlich einen Schwanz, wie ein Affe." erklärte Vegeta vorsichtig. Das Gelächter der Zuschauer brach die Stille. "Also sehen Saiyajins aus wie Menschen mit einem Affenschwanz?" 'Sama bist du beschränkt oder was, das hab ich doch gerade gesagt.' Vegeta nicke. "Hat dieser Schwanz eine besondere Bewandtnis, vielleicht auf Grund der Umwelt?" 'Mein Gott bist du doof. Alles in der Natur hat ne Bewandtnis.' "Sicher doch, aber weniger wegen der Umwelt." "Sondern?" "Schwer zu erklären. Sagen wir es so. Der Schwanz reagiert auf die Strahlung eines Vollmondes." Carla blinzelte verwirrt. "Und dann?" "Bei Vollmond verwandelt sich ein Saiyajin in eine Art Riesen-Affe. Seine Kampfkraft ist dann um ein Vielfaches höher als im Normalzustand." "Das heißt er besitzt dann auch eine größere Zerstörungskraft?" 'Sama bist du zum Scheißen zu doof?' "Logisch." "Ok, lassen wir das erstmal. Diese Saiyajins sind ja nicht auf der Erde beheimatet, oder?" "Nicht unbedingt." "Von wo kommen sie dann?" 'Wie doof kann man eigentlich sein?' "Einem anderen Planeten natürlich." "Und wie heißt dieser Planet?" "Vegeta" "Ich weiß, dass sie so heißen." Nun riss Vegeta langsam aber sicher der Gedultsfaden. "Ich erst recht! Der Planet heißt Vegeta!" "Na das ist ja ein hübscher Zufall." 'Du bist auch gleich ganz hübsch, von wegen Zufall.' "Einige Leute behaupten, sie hätten Sachen wie Super Saiyajin gehört. Wissen sie, was es damit auf sich hat? Vielleicht mal ein anderer?" Sie schaute die anderen an, wollte nicht mehr mit diesem seltsamen Typ reden. Sie lächelte Son Gohan an. "Nee, Vegeta kann ihnen das alles am besten erklären." 'Vegeta will aber nicht mehr...' "Nagut, Vegeta. Erzählen Sie uns etwas von dem Super Saiyajin." "In alten Zeiten gab es eine Legende, ..." '...' Vegeta schwieg. Alle waren gespannt auf seine Erzählung. Trunks schaute seinen Vater etwas besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung Dad?" Flüsterte er. Vegeta schaute ihn an, lächelte kaum merklich. Ihm gings gut. Er musste an die Zeiten denken, als der Super Saiyajin wirklich nur als Legende existierte. Wie er sich geschworen hatte, der erste Super Saiyajin zu werden und es dann doch nicht wurde. 'Und wo sind wir jetzt? Wir sind alle bereits auf der zweiten Stufe, Kakarott sogar auf der 3...' "Und weiter Vegeta?" Vegeta verlor seinen Gedanken. 'Achja, die Tussi ist ja auch noch da.' "Wie gesagt, es gab eine Legende, die von einem Super Saiyajin handelte. Einem, dessen Kräfte die der normalen Saiyajins übersteigen würde. Diese Legende entspricht aus heutiger Sicht nicht ganz der Wahrheit, denn es gibt nicht nur einen Super Saiyajin, sondern 5." "Fünf?" 'Kannst du nicht zählen oder was?' "Und damit nicht genug. Bald stellte sich heraus, dass hinter dem Super Saiyajin noch weitere Stufen lagen. Wie viele ist bis heute nicht ganz geklärt." Es trat Stille ein. "Aha, und wie sieht so ein Super Saiyajin aus?" "Das ändert sich von Stufe zu Stufe, das größte Merkmal sind aber auf alle Fälle die blonden Haare und die türkis-grünen Augen." Eine Unruhe durchlief den Saal. Das Publikum fing an zu tuscheln. Carla schluckte bevor sie ihre nächste Frage stellte. "Und diese Saiyajins befinden sich alle 5 auf der Erde?" Das hatte gesessen. "Gott verdammt, wie blöd sind Sie eigentlich?" Selbst das Publikum schmuzelte bei dieser Frage. Das hatte vorher noch niemand im Fernsehen gewagt. Doch sie konnten ihn nicht einfach rausschmeißen, sie brauchten das, was er gesagt hatte, was er vielleicht noch sagen würde. Carla fing indes an zu stottern. "Also, bitte... So können sie doch nicht... Ich meine... So dürfen sie doch nicht..." "Ich mach was mir passt, kapiert?" Sie nickte schüchtern. "Noch Fragen?" "Nein, ich glaube das war's." "Super." Er drehte sich zu seinen verdutzten Freunden um. "Ich gehe, wer kommt mit?" Alle kamen mit und so gingen sie einfach vor den verwirrten Augen der Zuschauer und vor laufender Kamera. Es interessierte Vegeta überhaupt nicht. Sollten die Erdentrottel doch weiter vor sich hin spekulieren. Er würde nicht noch einmal versuchen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nie wieder Talkshows!


End file.
